callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns/Emblems/Archive 1
Untitled The rumor that completing the prestige challenges unlocks it is fake. I did them all myself completly legit and i still dont have it. Proof can be found here '' http://s1047.photobucket.com/albums/b47 ... NKYxx/MW2/ '''Spinning 10th Emblem YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORK FOR THEM TO GET IT!!! THEY HAVE COMFIRMED THAT THERE IS A LEGIT WAY THEY JUST WONT SAY HOW.....GOD PEOPLE !!! READ!!! The 10th prestige spinning emblem can be achieved by completing all of the prestige challenges<------- NOPE! xbox gamertag: xxxkillryanxxx For everyone who had halo 3 the spinning 10th emblem is like recon. Bungie made it for the mselves. And all of you bugged them so much they relesed it for all the vidmasters. I think and this is most likely true, that the 10th prestiege spinning is for employees only. And they wont give it out. If you watch the MW2 multiplayer trailer on favela, you will see some people have spinning 10th emblem. That is my proof! <------- sorry but my friend is not an employee and he has that emblem (however he don't know how he got it) Xbox and PSN Gamertag: CombatKilla2711 For the time being I myself and not to sure how to unlock this but I am working on all the prestige challenges + having completed the 10th prestige if any wishes to help me do so in return i will help them do them as well! My msn is : willandedd@msn.com send me a message via it or pm me in game ( Ps3 ) Grayem I'm working on Ac130's i need anoter 700 ish. We can work as a team and find the answer together guys... Grayem out. This is unknown player, and there is only nexplination 4 it=hack. I asked a guy who had it and he said yes. My legit friend 10th prestige beat evry challenge nd he does not have it''.'' Yes i do know for a fact that its unknown but hey look whos talking your so called * Legit Friend ( 10th prestige ) did not beat every challenge without cheating. you must be lvl 70 prestige 10 * with out hacking * and have completed all Green coated challenges. im working on it now as i type this to you I am taking screen shots as proof that this is going to work to all those who have said I did lvl 70 prestige 10 with out hacking and did all the challenges * lies * you have no proof so what the heck guys ? If you want to say you have it then proov it by taking screen shots of you doing all the challenges and then geting the emblem ok ?... here is an email i recived not to long ago: mw2 emblem‏ I am 10 perstiege level 70 as i have been for the past ur completing all the challenges NO BOOSTING NO HACKING i finally got that emblem complete every perstiege mode challenges while in 10th perstiege thats all dude * He said that knowing he had no proof behind him * , * can you read this text above ***here *** That is some thing i do not belive for one nanosecond of any life form. 2,500 multikills with javelin ( with out hacking / boosting ) is basicily never been done. or say 2500 multikills with thumper ? or 2500 Takedowns with stinger ? or 2500 multikills with RPG-7 / AT4 ? Not Possible in 8 months to get every prestige challenge done with out CHEATING !... ‏ You get the spinning 10th emblem once you get all the other prestiege emblems, I believe you have to finish all prestige chalenges and be a tenth prestige to get it. You get the spinning 10th perstiege when you unlock all perstiege challenges including primary and seconday guns/ jonathan12375-umm yah i have done everything all chalenges 10 prestige and well im 14 and thats what i do with my freetime and i dont have the 10 th emblem and ie done everything i would take screenshots but i have it for the xbox.maby its computer only or maby you have to be like the designers or something to get it ---- 1000 kills Um, its called getting to 10th prestige WITHOUT hacking Spinning 10th Emblem You Have To Complete All The Prestige Challenges while in 10th Prestige. (1000 kills with all kilstreaks, Drop a crate on an enemy, 250 knife, flashbang and stun grenade kills and 1000 kills with silencer). you need to hack the game to 10th preastige (1 way) u just have to complete all challenges u dont need to be 10th prestige. -- Are you kidding me? You get the golden desert eagle for reaching level 55, not for completing all the challenges. Razecg 00:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I heard that some guys called up IW and asked how to get this and they said you have to get the challenge of 5000 kills with the AK 47. However, the kills stop at 2500 so it is impossible to get without a hack it is also believed to be an update making the challenge 5000 when Black Ops comes out. ^^^why would black ops have ANYTHING to do with mw2? its not made by IW in anyway...and just cause the ak47 challenge stops at 2500, there are HIDDEN challenges in this game so it may be hidden. the only possible thing from what i've heard would to be complete the "all rounder" challenge cause ive yet to see a video with that being done. 16:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC)CAYCE_VII A couple of my friends have got it legit, i have no real proof. but they just tell me every prestige challenge including 2500 kills every weapon and 1000 headshots/multi kills. FAIL =) When you have all Prestige Challenges than you have 2500 kills and 1000 Headshot/multi kills too!!!! Ive heard lots of different things about the tenth prestige spinning emblem and I can say that how you get it is....Complete all prestige challenges in one prestige. Its that simple. You dont need 1000 kills with a nuke or a jtag or something dumb, just have patience and change up your killstreak rewards often which will help you get comfortable with all of them. If you like the chopper gunner, just use the ac130 sometime and try it out. Its amazing once you get good with it. you can jtag to get it just say show me the jtag Or u get every single prestige challenge including the guns to get it ah guys...? im only on second prestige and i have this emblem... i have no clue i got it somehow lol you dont need to work at IW or a jtag to get it ....it has been confirmed by @fourtwozero that there is a way to get it for sure and anyone can get it....he just wont say how i saw a guy level 6 prestige with the emblem. - cowo8 You get it at AK47 vetern or expert 4 which is impossible it was a cock up by IW someone at TTG broke up the part of the patch where you unlock for jtag and it said sumin along the lines of spinning_10th_unlock;ak47_expert_4 thats not exact but thats what it said END OFF To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to be a work at infinity ward or a jtag '''''The spinning gold coin with the skull is received once you have completed ALL of the challenges. So you can try to get it in 10th prestige. To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to get to 10th and do every challenge atleats once. - that is true just got it today legit, 10th prestige level 70 all challenges completed Sora: No, to get the spinning 10th prestige emblem, you need to unlock the AK47 Veteran IV challenge, which is impossible. You aren't supposed to unlock all the prestige challenges because I actually tried it. Reaper: No that's not it either. All PRESTIGE Challenges completed, regardless of prestige. I got it today, Level 70, 1st prestige. There is an error for the Knife Veteran Emblem, You recieve it after getting 1,000 knife kills, not 250.XKonviictZ 00:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no emblems for the AT4 or other launchers, yet it says you unlock one at 1000 kills (i just got 500) therefore there is some sort of error? I wonder about that too , i've gotten 1050 kills with rpg-7 .. .. and i did not get the emblem !! :( someone reply, and give me the truth! - Adizt0r94 - FuBaR:Adizt0r No you won't, watch Zerkaa's video of getting a nuke in Search and Destroy, he didn't unlock anything.XKonviictZ 00:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Emblem for the Multi-RPG III challenge: The description is wrong, it says Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG., but it should say Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG, '''50 times'.'' The 50 times is forgotten. R0gAAzAk 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Spinning Gold Coin Emblem, you have to get 10,000 kills (not mattering on which weapons you use). Not ten thousand kills 10th prestige lvl 70 Get me proof. 18:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The spinning 10th prestige emblum is not yet comfirmed meaning it can't be unlocked unless a glitch. It is difently not getting 10,000 kills because i have 40,000 and i dont have it so sorry. Talk 18:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) To this date there's many different tactics to obtain it, there's no one right answer so far. They're all different. ''Talk'' | 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) From what i've seen of modders unlocking it, you need to complete EVERY challenge in the game to unlock it. ONI recon 111 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Spinning 10th pestige emblem complete all pestige challenges.MW2Master Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem - Complete ALL Prestige Challenges including the ones that go away once you prestige - PROOF - watched friend complete all challenges w/ video and showing it say "New" on Emblems then going to it and unlocking it 20:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ksufan97 I don't appreciate the baseless removal of my link to a source of how to get the infamous spinning tenth prestige emblem, so here it goes again: Modern Warfare 2 Emblems and How to Earn Them 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Their database is from ours, as it says at the end. They used the database from before, when it was on this wikia that it said that you have to complete all prestige. So using that website as proof is like trying to use what we're trying to prove (or disprove) to prove or disprove itself. Basically, using the theorem as the proof. CirChris -Here to help! 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Actully its true about the all challanges at 10th prestige but the thing is IW coded that specific emblem wrong so it dont matter if u done it or not the only way to get mw2 10th prestige rotation emblem is to get into a JTAG 360 game and have it unlock it for u : :My friend Christopher_Tran has the emblem, its true that you have to complete ALL prestige challenges before getting it. The results are worth it. But you have to comlete it in one prestige. that means its easier for 1st prestige to get it. I'm working on it right now, but I saw him get it so I can take a lie ditector test and it'll say true or whatever. : false... you dont need to get 1000 kills with a nuke just with all killstreaks 21:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) my the way u get it is 10th prestige lvl 70 You have to complete all the prestige challenges. It's impossible to get, it is made so IW can find and ban hackers. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<